Lawnmowers offer various options for handling clippings of the cut grass. A mulching option restricts the clippings from leaving a cutter housing such that the cutter repeatedly cuts the clippings and reduces their size. The small clippings eventually exit the cutter housing via a lower opening. A bagging option utilizes a discharge chute, typically located at a rear of the cutter housing.
A self-propelled lawnmower may include a single engine that rotationally drives a shaft. A cutter may be releasably engaged to the shaft to rotate the cutter for cutting grass. A transmission may be coupled to the shaft via a belt to rotate an axle or one or more drive wheels. The belt is typically located above the cutter. To reduce damage and wear to the belt and transmission, the belt is typically shielded from the cutter and grass clippings by a belt cover. Conventional belt covers may be integrated with a cutter housing. While secure, such integrated belt covers make service of the belt inconvenient.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved self-propelled lawnmower systems. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.